Mission with Naruto
by MikoYami1
Summary: A mission with Naruto might turn out as a date. Naruoc


bTitle:/b Mission with Naruto

bPair:/b Naruoc (NaruAki)

bCommission (for):/b AT (:Iconinsanity-driven:)  
Her Part: 171f/th/pre/i/2013/019/c/0/yuki_and_itachi_at_by_insanity_

bTheme:/b N/A

bGenre:/b Romance, cutesy , funny

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b OOC?

bWorld:/bCanon

b Status:/b Complete

bDate started:/b2012

bDate Finished:/b01-19-13

bWord Count/b:2,276

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b One-shot

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

I had so much fun writing this . Akira is such a fun character to write with and I am in love with writing with Naruto he as goofy personality. Sorry for the lame title  
I love rping with you

The crushing leaves of fall were the only sound that could be heard as two young ninja's walked by slowly. They had a mission to carry on and had to be quite. Though it was hard for the young energetic blond who normally just spoke the first thing that came to mind, but for his young cat eyed companion it was easy.

They walked in silence for five, very long minutes, before the blond decided to speak up finally, "When will we get there," he groaned showing obvious irritation with the fact that mission as taking too long.

"Naruto please quite," The female said as she put a finger to her lips signally for Naruto (the blond to be quite). Her cat green eyes scanned the trees for enemy but saw none and sighed in relief. She glanced at Naruto again and tucked her brown chin length brown bang behind her ear.

This was a mission where silence and patience was the key to completing the mission. Both qualities were the loud blonde's weakest points. Akirea (the other ninja that was with Naruto) was curious as to why Lady Tsunade had sent Naruto on this mission in the first place. Not that Akira minded being with Naruto. In fact she took it all in with open arms, having time alone with Naruto was the only thing she would ask for from anybody.

Naruto stared at Akira a bit annoyed that he had to be quite, but understood. He showed his annoyance by cross his arms over his chest and giving Akira his famous pout. Sticking out his lower lip, and glaring at the sky. To Naruto the cloud took the form of a zebra but looked more like a horse to normal passerby.

Akira glanced at Naruto and shook his head, "I guess we can talk now," she smiled a bit at Naruto. She had a feeling they were taking a risk, but she was positive that they were far away from the enemy Village, "But it has to be in whispers," she whispered putting a finger close to her lips.

Naruto nodded and was now standing next to his friend, his face close to hers. Her cheeks drew red as Naruto was no more than two inches away from her face. She could see the fox like whiskers on his cheeks. Three line marks on each cheek all perfectly spaced out evenly.

Her heart was now beating out of her chest as she took in the forest scent her and Naruto shared. Though the shared the scent of piney green forest it smelled much better on Naruto a lot more muskier on the blond almost alluring. Of course two weeks the forest and being one another's only companion and sharing one another's shampoo Naruto still smelled the better of the two.

"So what is so great about this mission anyway?" he noticed the slight pink on the brunettes cheeks but she was quick to cover it up. He smiled even wider but pretended not to notice as he inched closer to her face having only a two centimeters distance, their breath mingles. They could see each other's reflection.

Naruto's eyes were this beautiful sapphire as they gazed in to her dull green one (or how she saw her eye color). They weren't as pretty or a unique green as Sakura's, her hair wasn't that cotton candy pink either but this dark plain brown, that was now sticking up everywhere thanks to the mission. She was really in need of a shower. Sadly there was no water or hot springs in sight and Akira doubted there will be one for miles.

Stepping back so she could have some breathing room she glanced at the blond boy in front of her, "Naruto this mission was to retrieve an ancient scroll for an enemy village," she said, "Lady Tsunade didn't explain much she just said retrieve it. And if what was in enemies hand it could be dangerous,"

Naruto pushed away from her and placed his hand under his chin and went deep in to thought as he walked backwards. He was trying his best to imagine what he could do with the scroll. If it was anything it have a new forbidden jutsu. He grinned as he thought of forbidden jutsu just maybe he could finally kick Sasuke's ass.

He thought of the smug Uchiha and the boy's cheap ass smug grin as Naruto lost to the Uchiha last week during training, the raven haired boy staring down at him while Naruto was on the floor all black and blue. Sasuke's hands shoved deep in his pocket while Sakura and Akira sat under the shade of tree, the pinkette cheering while Akira was shaking her head. "better luck next time," Sasuke said.

Naruto clenched his fist as the memory came in he was going to kick Sasuke's ass to the moon and back next time he fought with him and show him who was the better ninja. Clearly Naruto was after all he was trained with the best so what if he couldn't use chidori. He knew a better move and that was rasengan. He was so deep into his thought he didn't hear Akira warning him of a lake behind him as he continued walking backwords.

bbSplash/bb

Naruto sank deep into the water waking him up as his pockets began to empty out from all what was inside. Raman cups and weapons went to the surface Naruto watched them before he began kicking to surface as well and took in the much need breath.

"I thought there were no bodies of water for miles around," he said looking at Akira as began looking for his stuff and gathering them. Good news was as his backpack managed to keep itself closed and everything inside it though his sleeping bag was wet.

"Let me see the map," Akira said agreeing with him. She thought is was odd to though relieved that she can finally take her much needed shower two days of smelling like sweat was not doing it for her. She had dirt in places that did not make her feel comfortable.

Naruto nodded and trotted back to the shower slowly gathering his stuff: Two cups of ramen seven kunais, six shurikens and a very wet map as he handed it to Akira. His pants felt heavy as he lifted himself from the water and water began pouring out, "in a way that felt refreshing," the blond grinned liking the coolness of the cold water.

Akira nodded, "I bet," she laughed slowly she opened the map as not to rip it as she placed it down on the floor gently. It was hard to read as its color and lines were slowly disappearing or spread around thanks to water damage it just faced. She tired her best to read it squinting her eyes.

The map pointed north toward the mountains, east to Konoha where they had left, south to the ocean and west to Suna. They had left the village hidden in the leafs two weeks ago and was just now getting out of fire countries forest and were now in this unknown area.

Akira glanced around frowning she was staring at trees, a mix variety of them, there was aspen, red maple, pine, and elm trees. All this beautiful shade of green as they soaked up the sun's rays enjoying the warmth midsummer had to offer them. The wind blew a light breeze and the trees bent back alittle there dark green leaves looking lighter.

Naruto sneezed and hugged himself as he was now sitting in his boxers with little fox heads on them. He had started a small fire in hopes that it would help dry his cloths faster. He was muscular for a scrawny boy, it seemed like working with Jiraiya really but muscle on the hyper boy. He looked like he nearly had an eight pack on his chiseled body.

Akira was at a loss of words as she stared at the blond her cheeks a light shade of red. She bit her bottom lip to wake herself up from such daydream and glanced at Naruto again with a serious expression her face.

"Naruto you read the map wrong," she said sighing. That was something she was to expect but did not though she was happy he did not read it upside down or they would have been walking around for hours trying to find the village. Naruto just read head of where they were turns out they weren't even in enemy village.

Akira sighed realized that they weren't going to get attacked anytime soon but upset that the mission as going to take longer then she hoped. She glanced at Naruto as the blond as scratching the back of his head and giving her the stupid dopey grin he was famous for, "sorry most of got ahead of myself,"

"I'll say," she shook her head and went through her back backpack searching for her shower equipment. She found her lavender smelling Shampoo and conditioner, soap, a towel and new cloths a long black and brown sweater and shorts, "I am going to take a shower," she said gathering her stuff, "you should too Naruto," her green eyes scanned the blond.

Naruto looked at her as she threw him his bathroom accessories, "After we pass this lake there will be no bodies water for sure to wash ourselves,"

Naruto caught the stuff and glanced at her nodding that he understood a determined look on his face, "After this mission I want to ask you something," he said looking serious.

Akira tilted her head curious as to what he wanted to say but nodded. She saw Naruto serious before and she was curious if Naruto was going to ask her if he could train with him again. That was what they did a lot of time, that or eat at the ramen shop.

"Can you tell me after we shower?" she questioned, if what was serious then he should have no problem telling her after the shower.

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Maybe," he mumbled. Before he did a complete one eighty and ran did cannibal into the water, causing a large wave and getting Akira wet.

The brown haired girl sighed and walked off to other end of the lake that as more secluded for her shower. She spent a good forty five minutes bathing in the cool water till after sunset and she couldn't stay in the water in more because it got really cold.

Drying herself up and putting her cloths one she walked to where Naruto was. He was sitting next to warm fire with sticks of fish cooking and of course a pot of hot water to warm up his ramen. He was staring serious as the fire as it crackled and burned the wood. He had his cloths back on though it was damp. He sneezed a bit.

"Smells great," Akira said sticking her nose in the area and taking the smell of fire fish. It smelled great reminding her that she was hungry and had to eat. Naruto glanced at her and gave her weak smile, "is something wrong?" Akira was worried about the blond. She was worried about her only friend.

Naruto was the only one in the leaf Akira felt comfortable talking to. He had such a kind determination about him that it was comforting for Akira. How he took rejection to want to be noticed at the same time. He was rare soul in the land full of Ninja's he had the will of fire after all.

"I am fine," he said sneezing again. Akira went to her bag and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him and her.

The sky was littered with stars it looked like a sky full of firefly's a romantic sight for young lovers. With the lack reflecting the crest moon it was a sight to behold. The fire gave out a soft glow as it lit up the tiny area around it, Akira and Naruto could see one another's face better thanks to the fire.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Akira's waist and pushed her closer as he placed a head on her hair taking in the scent of lavender, he loved the smell of Lavender. Akira nuzzled a bit closer as she took a stick of fish and bit in to the cooked meat, Naruto did the same as well.

"So are you going to tell what is bothering you?" she questioned, as she finished her fish.

Naruto finished the his meal as well and glanced at Akira his cheeks were red though she couldn't see it due to how dim the fire glow was, "uh," he scratched the back of his head, with his other head, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he blushed even redder this time it was more obvious.

Akira also blushed and nodded, "why not?" she mumbled.

Naruto smiled as he leaned close to her and captured his lips on hers and kissed her. The kiss tasted like fish, hardly romantic but it was all the romance Akira wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened kiss, Naruto wrapping his arm around her waist.

They spent the night wrapped in each other's arm talking and whispering about the date and mission. Akira smiled as Naruto went into deep peaceful sleep she was curious as to what her date with Naruto will be like. Hopefully exciting just like this mission.


End file.
